


Холодное сердце

by tavvitar



Series: Цикл «Красавица и Чудовище» [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Дорогой Торин. Спасибо, что ты вспомнил обо мне.





	Холодное сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Подсолнечник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261857) by [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar). 



> Сиквел к фику «Подсолнечник»

Ворон прилетел вечером. Бильбо как раз закончил пропалывать капусту и сидел на скамеечке, попыхивая трубкой и предвкушая горячую ванну. Солнце медленно опускалось в зеленые подушки холмов. Пастух — один из многочисленного семейства Брендибак, исключительно мечтательный и бестолковый, но славный своим умением петь так, что сердце замирало в груди — гнал домой чинное стадо тучных коров. Перезвон колокольчиков разносился в золотистом закатном воздухе, и в душе Бильбо впервые за долгое время царило умиротворение. Так что можете себе представить, каковы были его чувства, когда прямо с неба на скамейку рядом с ним свалился огромный черный ком перьев и просипел:

— Поклон вам, мастер Бэггинс, от славного короля Эребора!

Бильбо, который подпрыгнул едва ли не на три фута со страху, вспомнил, как дышать, и немедленно подавился трубочным дымом. Кашляя, он согнулся пополам, трубка, разумеется, тут же выпала на камни дорожки и разбилась вдребезги.

— Моя трубка! — завопил Бильбо расстроенно (ну, насколько можно завопить, когда глотку разъедает дым и рвет кашель) и кинулся собирать осколки.

Ворон посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Я глубоко оскорблен! — заявил он. — Мой путь был нелегким и дальним, а письмо короля — явно важным, раз он погнал меня, Брана Белокрылого, такую даль. И что же я вижу? Вы печетесь о какой-то трубке и даже не потрудились отвязать свиток от моей ноги!

Бильбо так рассердился, что бросил собранные осколки на землю — все равно от них не было теперь никакого толку. Кто же станет курить трубку, из которой дым может повалить во все щели!

— Во-первых, эта трубка подарок друга, и она чрезвычайно дорога моему сердцу! Во-вторых, никакая важность не отменяет вежливости — хотя говорить об этом любому существу из Эребора пустая трата времени! А в-третьих, не вижу, чтобы ваши крылья были белыми!

— Это поэтическое преувеличение, — ответил ворон, нахохлившись — видно, напор Бильбо ошарашил его — и расправил одно крыло. — Видите?

Там, где у человека была бы подмышка, виднелись два белых перышка, и Бильбо заметил их только потому, что все еще сидел на земле и смотрел на ворона снизу вверх.

— А зачем вам это преувеличение? — спросил он уже вполне миролюбиво: любопытство в Бильбо всегда было сильнее всех других качеств.

— Наши старейшины дают нам прозвища в тот день, когда мы отбываем с первым посланием.

— И это ваше первое? — проницательно спросил Бильбо.

Бран Белокрылый сложил крыло и задрал клюв, делая вид, что разглядывает высокие облака. Вид у него был такой печальный, гордый и отрешенный, что Бильбо даже вздрогнул — таким знакомым на секунду показалось ему зрелище — и немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым. В конце-то концов, ворон был прав: Торин прислал ему письмо, а он до сих пор не выяснил, что же написал ему король Эребора после трех месяцев разлуки. Сказать так было не совсем точно — слово «разлука», на взгляд Бильбо, предполагало какие-то отношения, которых меж ними не было и быть не могло, как он знал теперь совершенно точно, и все-таки...

— Извините, господи ворон, — сказал Бильбо, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я действительно что-то сегодня не слишком вежлив. Вы не голодны?

— Еще как голоден, — буркнул ворон и протянул ему лапу, к которой было привязано свёрнутое в трубку письмо.

Бильбо аккуратно распутал веревочку. Сердце так бухало в груди, что мир вокруг словно онемел. Свиток был махонький, всего-то с хоббичий мизинец, и Бильбо подумал, что для пустячных новостей письмо слишком мало, а для вправду важных — слишком велико. Он вздохнул и положил свиток в карман штанов.

— Пойдемте, господин ворон, — Бильбо протянул руку. — У меня как раз есть свежая индюшачья грудка, которая явно придется вам по вкусу. А отдохнуть с дороги можете где угодно, вот хоть на той яблоне.

Бран потоптался немного с независимым видом и взлетел ему на рукав. Бильбо крякнул — когти у ворона были нешуточные.

— Ответа не будет, что ли?

— Отчего же, будет, да только я ведь еще не читал письма, — ответил Бильбо.

— Вот так летишь, летишь, отдыха не знаешь, торопишься изо всех сил, а никому это и не надо.

Бильбо опять тяжело вздохнул: по всему выходило, что надо было прочесть письмо Торина как можно скорее, и ответить ему со всей возможной срочностью. Все умозрительные страхи просто блекли перед перспективой прожить с Браном Белокрылым хотя бы день.

_Дорогой Бильбо!_   
_За множеством дел я так и не справился о том, как ты добрался до дома, и все ли с тобою благополучно. После всего, что ты сделал для моего народа — это верх неприличия. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, узнав, что в Эребор каждый день приходят все новые гномы. Большая галерея уже полностью восстановлена, как и западные шахты. Все твои товарищи по походу кланяются тебе и надеются, что ты пребываешь в добром здравии._   
_Торин Дубощит_

Свеча почти догорела, и край неба начал светлеть, а Бильбо все сидел над крохотным кусочком пергамента. Ему было больно — почти так же, как в тот день, когда двенадцать гномов во главе со своим королем вышли проводить его в дальнюю дорогу. Бард, который вызвался доставить Бильбо до Лихолесья, со своими людьми стоял чуть поодаль. Все обнимали Бильбо и говорили ему добрые слова, только Торин молчал, как молчал почти все время с того дня, как Бильбо очнулся рядом с ним — голым, исцеленным от ран, в истинном своем обличье. То есть, разумеется, они разговаривали — разве можно этого избежать, если вы замурованы в огромной холодной горе, а до весны еще полтора месяца? Но Торин умудрялся все же избегать бесед с Бильбо — хотя отнюдь не избегал заботы о нем, следя, чтобы у мастера вора всегда была теплая одежда, вдоволь горячей воды и даже чай на закате. Этот чай Торину привез опять же Бард — как видно, по заказу. Так что Бильбо целых полтора месяца вел почти подобающую хоббиту жизнь, наполненную хлопотами и дружеским смехом... да только жизнь эта совсем не была ему в радость.

«Торин Дубощит». Не «Король под горой». Тогда, в день отъезда, он подошел последним, причем не к Бильбо, а к его лошади — настоящей, огромной и пугающей, хотя Бард клялся, что Цветочек, присланный Трандуилом — старая почтенная кобыла и никаких фокусов выкидывать не станет. И тем не менее, Бильбо поглядывал на огромную тварь с ужасом. Торину пегий бок доставал почти до макушки. Он тщательно проверил все ремни, ощупал мешки, потянувшись и едва не привстав на цыпочки — седло, и лишь потом обернулся к Бильбо. Синие глаза его были внимательными и строгими, и Бильбо полыхнул жаром стыда, вспомнив глупые свои мечты.

— Прощай, Бильбо, — только и сказал Торин и хлопнул его по плечу.

Как Бильбо нашел в себе силы ответить простым кивком, он не знал до сих пор.

«Торин Дубощит».

Бильбо, резко выдохнув, задул свечу.

Заснуть ему удалось только тогда, когда солнце наполовину выползло из-за холмов, и то с горем пополам. Зато пробуждение вышло моментальным — от того, что кто-то настойчиво и очень громко дубасил в дверь. Бильбо, мало что соображая, вскочил с постели и кинулся по коридору. И сообразил, что на нем нет даже ночной рубашки, только тогда, когда распахнул дверь.

— Ой, — сказала Цецилия Больгер и потупила глаза.

Зато глаза ее супруга явственно налились кровью: Джолиас Больгер был ужасно вспыльчив и ревнив. В Шире потихонечку сплетничали, будто причина этого в том, что матушка Джолиаса, будучи им тяжела, ходила смотреть представления в бродячий цирк — чего беременной хоббитянке делать никак не полагается, потому что в цирке этом можно было увидеть такие рожи, что спать перестанешь. А там, говорят, выступал какой-то полуорк, с легкостью жонглировавший поросячьими тушками да кидавший их прямо в ненасытную свою глотку. Бильбо, которому довелось повидать орков, ни во что подобное не верил — чтоб сожрать сразу поросенка, надо быть не меньше чем драконом — но тут у него не было времени на размышления: Джоли Больгер, хоть и держал в руке топор, явно не дрова рубить пришел. Так что Бильбо, быстро прикрывшись ладонью, махом захлопнул дверь и задвинул засов. И свалился на пол.

— А ну-ка открой, мерзавец ты этакий! — взревел Джоли, молотя по несчастной двери кулаками.

— Я не одет! — крикнул Бильбо в ответ.

— Это мы видели, — заметила Цецилия сладким голоском.

— Да! — снова взревел ее муженек. — мы видели, и жена моя видела, похабник ты проклятый, вот говорил же я всем, что ты оборотень, а никакой не хоббит, да кто меня слушал! Открывай сейчас же!

И он так хряпнул по двери, что она прогнулась.

— Да что случилось-то!? — закричал Бильбо.

— А то, что ты натравил своего колдовского ворона на наших цыплят!

Бильбо оторопел.

— Ник... ик... никого я не натравливал!

— Это ты другим расскажи! Дюжина цыплят! Толстых! Голенастых! Пушистеньких! — Джоли замолчал от переполнявших его чувств и трубно высморкался.

Бильбо поднялся с пола и отряхнул голую задницу от песка. Голова у него болела, а на душе было тоскливо. Во-первых, в чем-то Больгер был прав — пусть заклятье и спало, нормальным хоббитом Бильбо так и не стал, поскольку нормальные хоббиты не спят голышом. Во-вторых, эреборского ворона было трудно в чем-то винить: судя по солнышку, которое било в окна, на дворе был никак не меньше, чем полдень, и значит бедолага Бран не ел часов так шестнадцать.

— Послушай-ка, Джоли, я заплачу тебе за цыплят, а ты успокойся и оставь в покое мою дверь, ладно?

Снаружи помолчали.

— Только если твой ворон сегодня же уберется из Шира!

— Хорошо, — ответил Бильбо устало. — Ты, может, и не поверишь, но я и сам хотел бы, чтоб он поскорее улетел.

— Зачем он вообще сюда явился?! — снова завопил Джоли.

— Принес письмо от друга.

— Выбирал бы ты друзей получше, Бильбо Бэггинс, — сказала Цецилия, и от яда в ее голосе многострадальная дверь едва не задымилась.

Бильбо ничего не ответил — стоял, вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги, да считал про себя до десяти и обратно. А потом побрел одеваться.

_Дорогой Торин._   
_Спасибо, что ты вспомнил обо мне. Я добрался до дома вполне благополучно, не встретив никаких приключений, поскольку и Бард, и Трандуил оберегали меня. Сын лесного короля Леголас сопровождал меня до самого Шира, хотя это и принесло ему немалые неудобства — мои соплеменники слишком любопытны и все норовили потрогать живого эльфа. Я сказал им, что он не просто эльф, а принц, и трогать его руками поэтому не надо — но стало только хуже. Однако же Леголас совсем не обиделся. Эльфы очень воспитанный и образованный народ и чрезвычайно мне нравятся. Я рад, что в Эреборе все благополучно — ради этого стоило пережить все тяготы и несчастья. Надеюсь, что Гора будет процветать под твоим мудрым правлением. Передай мой поклон всем общим знакомым._   
_Всегда к твоим услугам, Бильбо Бэгинс._

— На лапе я это не унесу, — заявил Бран, глядя, как Бильбо, по уши в исчерканных и измятых листках, пытается поудачнее сложить получившееся письмо. — Неужели нельзя сократить хотя бы половину?

— Нельзя, — отрезал Бильбо, — иначе какой смысл вообще писать!

Он был очень раздражен и зол: втиснуть на крохотный листок все, что хотелось бы сказать Торину, Бильбо так и не смог, и потому оставил только самое важное: что все в порядке, что эльфы учтиво обращались с ним и вообще хорошие (зная отношение Торина к бессмертному народу, можно было предположить, что он переживал на этот счет), что он действительно рад за Эребор, получивший достойного короля. Конечно, не вошла история про то, как Бильбо едва не лишился своего дома, и как никто из жителей Шира не верил, что он — действительно он, и с каким трудом пришлось восстанавливать огород, буквально заросший бурьяном. Но без таких глупостей Торин легко мог и обойтись.

— Я хочу есть, — сказал ворон.

— Опять?!

— Я еще молод и быстро расту. В моем возрасте следует питаться не реже, чем раз в три часа.

— Судя по твоему вечному брюзжанию, тебе лет двести, — возразил Бильбо. — И интересно, где в вашей дикой местности ты ел по восемь раз в день?

— То-то, что нигде. Я наверстываю, пока есть возможность.

Бильбо вздохнул и пошел в ледник за куском говядины.

В конце концов свернутое трубочкой письмо он осторожно примотал к груди Брана. Ворон бурчал, что от этих дурацких ниток у него наверняка облезут все перья, сделал на пробу круг над Широм, сказал, что, возможно, все будет в порядке — и улетел. Бильбо долго смотрел ему вслед, потом вернулся в дом, собрал исписанные и исчерканные листки, бросил их в камин, залез с головой под одеяло и, свернувшись калачиком, сам не заметил, как заснул.

Ему снился ласковый взгляд синих глаз и солнце, озарявшее вершины суровых гор.

Следующие несколько дней шел дождь. Бильбо, который от тоски не мог найти себе места, даже подумывал отправиться в гости — хотя и был уверен, что по Ширу ходили сплетни о том, что он спит голышом, и еще бог знает о чем. Но в конце концов, его усадьба была самой большой в округе, так что и относились к нему соседи неплохо, и даже прошлую жизнь в виде комка меха считали в общем-то безобидным чудачеством. Вот краденые цыплята — это было плохо, но за них Бильбо заплатил на две монеты больше, чем они стоили. Мог бы и на пять — но этой странности ему бы тут точно не простили. Так что, по большому счету, ничего не препятствовало походу в гости. Тем не менее, Бильбо четыре дня безвылазно просидел дома за книжкой, в которой перевернул от силы десяток страниц, да за коротким письмом Торина, которое затер до дыр и выучил наизусть. А потом дождь перестал, из земли с удвоенной силой полезли сорняки — и стало совершенно не до переживаний о былом. В конце концов, ничего полезного в эти переживаниях не было — в отличие от капусты и роз.

Он ел исключительно вовремя, строго следил, чтобы соседские цыплята, купленные взамен съеденных Браном, не пролезли к нему в огород и не вытоптали нежные росточки свежепосаженного салата. Он, разумеется, не стоял на крыльце, часами вглядываясь в небо. В общем, Бильбо вел приличную хоббиту жизнь, и лишь иногда по ночам ему снились безмолвные темные своды Эребора, усыпанные цветами подсолнухов, как звездами, и посредине каждого тускло светился гранями колдовской камень. Тогда Бильбо просыпался, весь в поту и держась за сердце, над которым вилась теперь линия грубого шрама. А потом и это ушло — в основном благодаря тому, что Бильбо решил перестроить водопровод, изрядно проржавевший за последние годы. Так что, когда в одно прекрасное утро он вышел на крыльцо и едва не споткнулся о нахохлившегося Брана — то сильно удивился.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Бильбо.

Ворон открыл один глаз.

— И это вместо «доброе утро». Я летел целых...

— Есть хочешь? — обреченно спросил Бильбо.

Бран посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного.

Через десять минут ворон воодушевленно клевал фарш, приготовленный Бильбо с вечера для котлет, а Бильбо разглядывал письмо, которое теперь было сложено в довольно объемистый квадрат с половину его ладони и еще запечатано сургучом. Вязь букв была вдавлена так глубоко, будто печать прикладывали с маху.

— Что ж, — проворчал Бильбо, ломая сургуч и аккуратно разворачивая листок. — Что ж. Наверно, какие-нибудь добрые новости. Он, конечно, король и все такое, но может, ему просто больше некому рассказать, как... не знаю пока, что, но мало ли... Ой.

Второй лист письма упал ему под ноги. Бильбо заморгал, поднял его, расправил на коленях и принялся читать.

Через минуту у него приоткрылся рот.

Через три он ударил кулаком по скамейке и выругался.

Через пять трясущимися руками перевернул листки и начал читать снова.

Через семь минут вскочил и, задыхаясь, рявкнул:

— Ах ты... ты... мерзавец!

— Что, плохие новости? — меланхолично поинтересовался ворон, вытирая клюв о лист лопуха.

— Да! — закричал Бильбо. — И можешь передать своему королю, что он просто...

— Ну уж нет! Пишите все, что хотите, сами. А то, знаете ли, мало ли в каком настроении может быть государь. Вороны Эребора, конечно, таких случаев не припомнят — но я бы не хотел из-за передачи ваших слов угодить в суп.

Бильбо вцепился себе в волосы и дернул несколько раз, пытаясь прийти в себя. Этого просто не может быть. Верно, ему снится, что Торин... Да как он только мог!

— Никакого ответа, — процедил хоббит. — Лети домой и скажи этому... его величеству, что я не стану ему писать. И ему не советую!

— Ладно. Но поспать я могу? До завтра, например?

Как ни зол был Бильбо — и все-таки рассмеялся.

— И будешь просыпаться каждые три часа, да?

— Путь через горы очень опасен! — заявил ворон. — Вы не представляете, как тяжело его преодолеть на голодный желудок.

— Я-то как раз представляю, — вздохнул Бильбо и отправился в сарай за тележкой, с которой ходил за продуктами.

К вечеру весь Шир судачил об очередной выходке хозяина Бэг-Энда. Мало того, что он явился на ярмарку в расстегнутой домашней рубахе и растрепанный, как будто свалился с дерева. Мало того, что чуть не в два раза переплатил за свиную лопатку. Мало того, что все время бормотал что-то себе под нос и мотал головой, как лошадь, одолеваемая слепнями. Так он еще и до смерти перепугал старую Анни Тук, которая вместе со своими внучками принесла на ярмарку рубахи из тонкого льна. Слов нет — всем известно, каковы мастерицы в семействе Туков, и вполне прилично при виде их товара, скажем, охнуть, или всплеснуть руками, или даже воскликнуть: «Какое чудо!». Но застыть у прилавка с раскрытым ртом и таким лицом, будто тебя вот-вот удар хватит, а потом стукнуть кулаком и закричать: «Да чтоб тебя!» — это уж слишком. И совсем слишком — чуть ли не побежать прочь и отдавить тележкой чью-то ногу (судя по рассказам — половине Шира), вернуться назад и купить самую дорогую рубаху — синюю, с серебряными листьями по рукавам и вороту…

Тут многие клялись, что, когда Бильбо Бэггинс укладывал сверток в тележку, он разразился диким хохотом на всю площадь — хотя уж этому мало кто верил. Правда, одна из внучек Анни говорила, что видела на его глазах слезы — но это потому, что она была еще маленькой и верила во всякую ерунду. К тому же Бэггинс купил у нее все мотки пряжи из собачьей шерсти — которые здравомыслящему хоббиту точно никуда не сдались в середине лета, а такому состоятельному тем более. Нет, пряжа, конечно, была превосходной, как все, что выходило из рук женщин в этой семье, какого бы возраста они ни были — но хозяин Бэг-Энда мог ведь купить и что получше, чем некрашеная серая шерсть, которую малютка Летти насобирала со своего любимца Бупи. Разве что ревматизм его мучил – впридачу к безумию.

В общем, добрые жители Шира были в большом смятении, и в некоторых домах из-за этого даже легли спать немного позже, чем закатилось солнце. Бильбо же и понятия не имел, что стал причиной такого волнения. В его гостиной всю ночь горели свечи, а сам он сидел, быстро позвякивая спицами, в кресле-качалке, и губы его были решительно сжаты. На стене над камином висел портрет одного из почтенных предков Бильбо Бэггинса — верхом на настоящей лошади. Под копытами валялась орочья голова — правда, художник считал, что незачем вешать в приличном доме этакий ужас, и потому постарался по возможности замаскировать ее под вилок капусты. Брови почтенного мистера Тука были нахмурены, а рот сжат в решительную линию — точь-в-точь как у его потомка.

***

Зима наступала неотвратимо. Снег выпал на пустоши еще две недели назад — и даже не думал таять, хотя солнце было ярким, а небо — ясным. Ребятишки в Дейле лепили снеговиков и возвращались домой с промокшими ногами. Продажа угля резко подскочила — в объемах, конечно, а не в цене: по договору, который Торин и Бард заключили еще весной, уголь меняли на рыбу и хлеб (фунт на фунт), соль (фунт на треть фунта) и разные другие припасы. В конце концов, золото есть не станешь, а без теплой печи не переживешь холодов — в особенности на пустоши, где не осталось почти ничего, кроме голых обугленных развалин.

Торин, который хорошо помнил, как выглядела раньше эта долина, покачал головой, глядя с внешней галереи на обломанные зубья башен и мертвые пни: ему все еще не верилось, что две сотни жителей Озерного города пришли сюда вслед за Бардом, оставив дома. Бард, правда, говорил, что терять им все равно было нечего: за годы правления прежнего бургомистра город сильно захирел. И хотя новый бургомистр был человеком деловым и трезвым, все же нашлось достаточно безумцев, готовых попытать счастья в новом месте. Торин сильно подозревал, что причина тому — невероятные богатства Горы, уже не охраняемой страшным драконом. Но никто из людей ни разу не попытался даже проникнуть в королевство гномов: во-первых, оно хорошо охранялось, а во-вторых, после тех слухов об ужасах зачарованных пещер, которые Балин и Бард умело посеяли в долине, дураков не находилось. В общем, дружбе между гномами и людьми ничто не мешало — тем более что она была основана на взаимной выгоде.

Звук шагов короля эхом отдавался под сводами.

Дейл стал своего рода посредником в торговых отношениях между Лихолесьем и Эребором. Торин был не против: несмотря на то, что отношения между ним и Трандуилом были неплохими, гномы и эльфы отнюдь не пылали друг к другу великой любовью. Эребор же нуждался в провизии, лекарственных травах, тканях и прочем ровно так же, как все остальные нуждались в металлах, угле и золоте. И хотя прошло еще слишком мало времени, все успели убедиться, что воскресить торговое могущество Севера — не такая уж невыполнимая задача. Торин делал для этого все, что мог — даже поступился на время восстановлением восточных шахт и отправил часть прибывших в Эребор гномов на расчистку дороги от камней и разбойников. Не все были довольны этим решением, но никто не роптал — слишком велико было уважение к тому, кто умудрился вернуть давно утраченное королевство. Меж тем Гора становилась все более шумной и населенной. Торин, которого порой мучили кошмары, по ночам выходил в коридоры и слушал, прикрыв глаза, как дышит и оживает дом. Это приносило ему покой, хоть и не разгоняло тоски, поселившейся под сердцем с тех пор, как Бильбо Бэггинс сообщил ему, что покидает Эребор…

Постель была чистой и холодной, и влезая под меховое одеяло, Торин поморщился от озноба. Этак он скоро совсем разнежится и будет страдать от любого сквозняка. Левое плечо будто варги грызли — значит, не сегодня, так завтра снова будет снег, а то и буря. Огонек в резной масляной лампе задрожал от его дыхания — и исчез.

Торин закрыл глаза.

На другой день и вправду случилась буря, да такая, что сорвала крышу с одного из домов в Дейле. Едва ненастье закончилось, люди и гномы, по пояс и по шею в снегу, принялись раскапывать тропки, чистить дороги, чинить разрушенное. А к вечеру в Эребор вернулся Двалин, который неделю назад ушел с отрядом ловить банду орков под предводительством Больга. Этот Больг был сыном Азога, легендарного Белого Орка, наводившего ужас на окрестности. Торин разбил его логово еще летом и лично срубил его уродливую башку. Потомок Белого Орка был далеко не так силен, как отец, но проблем доставлял примерно столько же: из-за него Торин никак не мог наладить первый торговый караван до людских поселений на Юге.

Двалин был мрачен и зол, и Торин, едва выйдя навстречу его отряду, понял, почему. И похолодел.

— Где Кили и Фили?!

— У эльфов, — ответил Двалин. – Кили ранен. Брат остался с ним. Трандуил клянется, что исцелит его. Приставил какую-то рыжую девчонку... хотя дерется она хорошо, ничего не скажешь.

— А Больг?

Двалин только кивнул на мешок в темных пятнах, притороченный к седлу пони.

Торин перевел дух, пытаясь скрыть облегчение: старого товарища ему нечего было стыдиться, но здесь был не только Двалин, и судя по всему, не только Кили пострадал в бою. Показывать радость от того, что беда минула его дом — было недостойно короля.

— Благодарю вас. — Он обвел взглядом отряд, останавливаясь на мгновение на лице каждого воина. — Нет такой награды, какая стоила бы вашей крови.

Топоры грянули о щиты и раздался такой единый устрашающий крик, что где-нибудь в отрогах, верно, сошла лавина.

— Сколько погибло? — спросил он уже позже, когда они вместе с Балином и Двалином сидели за столом в малом зале, где когда-то Аркенстон чуть не пленил души трех государей. Торин не любил этот зал, но все беседы с советниками проводил только здесь.

— Двенадцать кхазад, — ответил Двалин. — Еще шестерых я оставил у эльфов, они были совсем плохи. Остальные, кто мог стоять на ногах и держаться в седле, не захотели торчать у остроухих.

— Эльфы что, тоже пытались очистить дорогу? — Балин пыхнул трубкой.

— Нет. Они пытались очистить собственный лес. — Двалин ткнул пальцем в развернутую на столе карту. — Вот тут, неподалеку от места, где на нас напали пауки, какие-то развалины. Там-то Больг и засел, да так удачно, что даже Трандуил не мог его выкурить. Мы гнали головорезов Больга, пока не наскочили на войско остроухих. Решили объединиться.

— Понятно, — протянул Торин задумчиво. — Что ж, значит, Трандуил в память об общем деле скостит нам цены на зерно.

Двалин хмыкнул, потом поднялся и вышел, считая разговор законченным и не спрашивая позволения. Ему и не надо было — за долгие годы дружбы они с Торином друг друга даже не понимали, а чуяли. Балин щурился на огонь, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Все хорошо, Торин? — спросил он в конце концов. Торин поднял на него удивленный взгляд. — Мне показалось, что ты словно не в себе последние месяцы.

— Со мной все в порядке, — ответил Торин резко, и тут же выдохнул, устыдившись: Балин был все-таки старейшим из его друзей, он пошел с ним в безнадежный поход, помогал и словом, и делом.

Балин покачал головой. Лицо у него было озабоченным, а глаза внимательными.

— Тебя гложет тоска и гнев, — сказал он тихо. — С того самого дня, как вернулся из Шира ворон. Что вы сказали друг другу — ты и Бильбо?

Торин сжал кулаки и процедил:

— Ничего, о чем стоило бы вспоминать.

Старик только вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, что между вами случилось, но давно знаю тебя. У тебя никогда не было ничего для себя самого. Если чужак спас гному жизнь, он уже не чужак. И связать себя с ним — нет бесчестья.

— Балин. Ради Махала — уйди.

Раздался тяжелый вздох и хлопнула дверь. Торин поднял голову, обвел стены комнаты, в которой когда-то едва не отдал душу... да балроги с ней, чуть не отдал свой народ в лапы злобной силы ради эфемерного всемогущества. И ведь не усомнился ни на миг, и если б не Бильбо...

_«У тебя такое холодное сердце, Торин»._

Торин грохнул кулаком по столу. Он пытался! Пытался сделать, что обещал в ту ночь, когда заклятие спало с Бильбо, и они проснулись рядом, под одним одеялом, прижавшись друг к другу, и долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, не говоря ни слова. Торин до сих пор помнил тот взгляд — спокойный, ничего не ждущий, говорящий без слов: таков я, вот все, что есть у меня, возьми, если хочешь, верни, если не нужно... Он не смог взять, не исполнив обещания. Не мог взять просто так, как раньше, ничего не давая взамен. И Торин притянул к себе Бильбо и поцеловал в лоб, сказав только: «Спасибо». А Бильбо обнял его, закрыв глаза.

Тогда Торин думал, что у него есть время — и старался тратить его с пользой. Каждый день он наблюдал за Бильбо, заботясь о нем и узнавая его все лучше — не смешной комок меха, и не странного чужака, а того, кто делил с ним войну и холод, кто смеялся с Бофуром и учился стрелять по мишеням, вырезанным Кили, кто улыбался ему солнечно и спокойно. Того, кто оказался сильнее эльфийского бессмертия и умнее колдовского камня. Того, кто любил его так крепко и безнадежно, как сам Торин не любил никогда и никого... до того дня, когда Бильбо сказал, что хочет покинуть Эребор. До того дня, как ворон прилетел назад и сказал: «Ответа не будет».

Иногда Торин пытался даже найти утешение в этой мысли — что осознал свою любовь ровно тогда, когда навсегда потерял надежду на взаимность. Это было унизительно, да — и справедливо.

_«У тебя такое холодное сердце»._

Провались все к балрогам. У него нет времени на то, чтобы страдать, подобно бестолковому юнцу. Эребор требует заботы, его народу нужен мир и процветание. Что до всего остального — Торин прожил в одиночестве больше сотни лет. Вряд ли ему осталось еще столько же.

Внутри вдруг стало тихо — словно захлопнулась дверь, открытая словами Балина, и ворвавшийся было в дом ураган без сил лег на пол. Торин усмехнулся: вот ведь знал бы кто, какие страсти терзают душу горного короля — словно в дурацких эльфийских песнях! Он свернул карту, достал чернильницу и наскоро написал два письма — одно для Трандуила, второе для Кили — и пошел на галерею, где гнездились эреборские вороны.

Унести письмо вызвался Бран — тот самый, что летал в Шир; Торин не обладал способностями своего отца, и все мудрые птицы были для него одинаковы, но Брана было трудно не отличить — уж больно он был упитан, хотя всегда первым вызывался служить королю. Торин ценил это — и старался не показывать ворону, что после вести из Шира очень не любил пользоваться его услугами. Это было смешно и недостойно владыки. Так что он привязал оба письма к когтистым лапам и, пожелав Брану доброго пути и удачи, вернулся к себе и до утра просидел с чертежами новой плавильной печи, которую Глоин с братьями предлагали поставить у восточных шахт, как только там закончатся все работы — чтобы не возить руду через всю Гору по узким переходам.

Ворон вернулся на следующий день — с устным сообщением от Трандуила, что ацелас поднимает и совсем безнадежных, и потому волноваться о судьбе воинов не стоит. Племянники — также на словах — кланялись ему и сообщали, что через несколько дней вместе с другими гномами, исцеленными Трандуилом, вернутся в Эребор. Торин подумал, что ворон выглядит как-то странно — словно лоснится весь, и взгляд черных глаз был чрезвычайно многозначительным. Но тут же выбросил это из головы — не хватало еще читать птичьи мысли, да и других дел было полно: из Эсгарота пришел большой караван с продовольствием, цена на которое оказалась вдруг непомерно велика, для новой плавильни требовалось снести половину старых оружейных, а в жилых покоях провалился пол — и лишь по счастью никто не погиб. Так что Торин работал со всеми на кладке новых стен, поругался с Балином и Бофуром из-за того, где следует расположить новое жилое крыло и был предельно вежлив с бургомистром Озерного города, который прибыл вместе с грузом и жаловался на убытки от бури, плохую торговлю, цены на дерево и пеньку и прочее, что так сильно сказалось на стоимости соли и рыбы.

Кили и Фили вернулись примерно через неделю: Торин к тому моменту уже как-то потерял счет дням. Он как раз был в кузнице, перемазанный сажей с головы до ног и взмокший от пота, когда ему сказали, что вернулись племянники и привезли с собой гостей. Торин, подумав первым делом об эльфах, передал молот Двалину и, вытерев руки, собрался было в купальню, чтоб наскоро ополоснуться — но тут за дверью раздался шум и смех, и в кузню ввалились Кили и Фили. Лица их сияли, стояли они плечом к плечу — и Торин, залюбовавшись живыми и здоровыми племянниками, даже не подумал, что гости могут обнаружиться за ними. Он шагнул к ним, чтобы обнять, а они шагнули в стороны... и Торин остолбенел.

— Здравствуй, — неловко сказал Бильбо.

На нем был теплый зеленый кафтан и плащ, подбитый мехом, в руках он держал шапку и выглядел в прокаленной кузне так же уместно и ожидаемо, как яблоко на ветке дуба.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Торин, моргнув. — Как... откуда ты взялся?

Бильбо пожал плечами.

— Приехал.

— Дядя, он в одиночку добрался до Лихолесья, ты представляешь?! — завопил Кили, так хлопнув Бильбо по плечу, что тот даже присел.

— Не в одиночку, — поправил Бильбо, — До Ривенделла я шел с караваном из Бри.

— Ну, значит, от Ривенделла, — засмеялся Фили, — все равно путь неблизкий, целый подвиг, а?

Торин прикрыл глаза, увидев это как наяву: пустую дорогу, одинокого хоббита и отряд орков, которые разбойничал в окрестностях Лихолесья еще совсем недавно.

— Ты что, спятил? — спросил он, и самому показалось, что в груди рокочет гром. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что эти дороги опасны даже для воинов, не то что для тебя!

Глаза Бильбо сузились, и Торин совершенно не к месту вспомнил комок меха с острыми маленькими клычками и здоровыми когтями.

— Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Торин Дубощит! Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я приятно проведу время с друзьями и раздам подарки, которые привез, пока ты не найдешь, наконец, для меня других слов!

— Какие, к балрогам, подарки! — взревел Торин так, что Фили, охнув, быстро попытался оттеснить за спину Бильбо, да и брата заодно.

Бильбо, по лицу которого катился пот, а кудри на лбу слиплись, даже не пошевелился. И наставительно сказал:

— Хороший хоббит не приходит в гости без подарка. Такие у нас обычаи, я ведь рассказывал тебе.

И с этими словами он повернулся и вышел из кузни. Кили и Фили, переглянувшись, выскользнули за ним, а Торин, выругавшись, ударил кулаком по стене. Голова у него просто кругом шла.

— Этот полурослик единственный, кто не знает тебя сто лет, не равен тебе и осмеливается на тебя орать, — проворчал Двалин за спиной, и в его голосе не было даже тени осуждения.

Пока Торин обливался в купальне холодной водой и нещадно терся мочалом, он, не переставая, думал о том, что проклятый хоббит мог в пути замерзнуть насмерть, попасть в плен к оркам или на обед к троллям. Правда, в прошлый раз это скорее троллям не поздоровилось при встрече с Бильбо, поскольку такого пройдоху надо было еще поискать... эта мысль отчасти успокоила Торина. Так что, надевая чистую рубаху и выдирая гребнем мокрые волосы, он был уже почти холоден, как и положено королю, хозяину дома, к которому прибыл в гости старый друг, и гному, которому не суждено получить ответа на свои чувства. И все-таки, когда Торин вошел в трапезную и увидел там смеющегося Бильбо в окружении старых товарищей, у него на миг замерло сердце. И все в трапезной почтительно замерли тоже.

Торин подошел к Бильбо вдоль длинного стола и склонил голову.

— Приветствую тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира. И прости за то, что мой первый прием был не слишком-то учтив.

— Да ничего, — ответил Бильбо, улыбаясь растерянно. — Я сам виноват: надо было мне предупредить тебя как-нибудь о своем приезде, но я...

Торин жестом пресек его речь — ни к чему было говорить об этом, да еще при стольких свидетелях.

— Расскажи лучше, благополучен ли был твой путь. Все-таки это опасное дело — путешествовать такую даль в одиночку.

— Да я совсем недолго был один, — ответил Бильбо все с той же растерянной улыбкой, и во взгляде его было что-то почти мучительное — лучистое, теплое, обманчиво близкое. — Элронд хотел отправить меня со своим отрядом, который отправлялся в Мирквуд, но он выходил только через неделю, и все зависело от погоды, а я не мог ждать. Так что, в общем, я ушел, но у Андуина встретил Беорна — это человек-медведь, и сперва я ужасно испугался, но он оказался весьма добрым господином и мы с ним провели хороший вечер за беседой о пчеловодстве. А потом он проводил меня к Лихолесью, а там оказались Кили и Фили. Вот и все, Торин! Всего-то несколько дней дороги, и ни один из моих пони даже копыто себе не повредил!

— Сколько пони? — обреченно спросил Торин.

— Четыре! — ответил вместо Бильбо донельзя довольный визитом друга Бофур — как будто лично вел этих четырех пони в одиночку через леса и горные перевалы.

Торин закрыл лицо рукой, успев заметить смеющийся взгляд Балина, и вспомнил узел носовых платков, подбитых мехом, которые Бильбо заставил его когда-то взять с собой в поход.

— Только не говори, что твои подарки не уместились в одном мешке.

Бильбо вздохнул.

— Сперва уместились. Но потом я вспомнил, что у вас тут совершенно нечего есть, и нет ни сахару, ни масла, чтобы испечь печенье, которое, к примеру, любит Фили, а еще просто какая-то беда с теплой одеждой, и Оин вечно не напасется трав для лечения, и еще одеяла...

— Только не говори, что ты притащил с собой одеяла, — попросил Торин, который уже не знал, то ли ему смеяться, то ли сесть уже за стол, сделав вид, что все это его совершенно не касается.

— Немного, — смущенно ответил Бильбо. — А еще я привез шерсть, из которой можно связать что-нибудь теплое. И семена, чтобы не приходилось зимой страдать от цинги. Я помню одну проломленную пещеру: если ее застеклить, да натаскать земли, да... — Он осекся и сказал вдруг тихо: — Ты бы поел сперва.

Торин обвел взглядом трапезную. Почти все смотрели на них, хоть и старательно отводя глаза. А те, с кем Торин и Бильбо пришло в Эребор — и вовсе глаз не прятали. Разве что Двалин, усмехаясь в усы, разглядывал новые рукавицы из серой шерсти — кажется, собачьей. Рукавицы, связанные твердой и умелой рукой, даже на вид были теплыми.

Торин сел за стол и принялся хлебать суп, не чувствуя вкуса.

Бильбо все это время сидел рядом, переговариваясь с Балином, Глоином, Бомбуром и вообще со всеми. Торин слушал его рассказ о путешествии (на моменте переправы через подвесной мост, через который пони категорически отказывались переходить, у него едва не встали дыбом волосы), шутки, которыми перебрасывались друг с другом старые товарищи, ближайшие планы Бомбура насчет того, чтобы построить где-нибудь при запланированном Бильбо огородике коптильню. В голове у короля шумело, и он изо всех сил пытался удержаться от того, чтобы схватить проклятого хоббита, прижать его к стене и спросить, как он посмел явиться сюда после того, как уехал из Эребора, после того письма, после «ответа не будет» ... Но он сдержался, и даже встал из-за стола сытым и спокойно сказал, что его ждут срочные дела — и с достоинством покинул бы уже совсем пустую трапезную, если бы Бильбо не сказал вдруг:

— Я еще не отдал тебе свой подарок, Торин. И наверно, нам надо поговорить.

Торин смерил его тяжелым, но по возможности учтивым взглядом.

— Тогда ступай за мной.

Вести Бильбо в тронный зал было глупо, в свои покои — непристойно. Когда Торин толкнул дверь в ту комнату, где Аркенстон едва не поработил его, хоббит болезненно поморщился — но ничего не сказал. Вошел следом, обвел взглядом голые серые стены, провел пальцами по развернутой карте на столе, по кончику черного пера, торчащего из серебряного стакана. Торин стоял и смотрел на него: встрепанного, маленького и крепкого, в основательном теплом кафтане с серебряными пуговицами и холщовой сумкой через плечо — и не знал, что делать. И в конце концов спросил хрипло:

— Почему ты не ответил мне? Зачем приехал теперь?

Бильбо мигом поднял голову, ощетинившись.

— А ты хоть помнишь, что ты написал?

— Что люблю тебя!

— Серьезно?! Вообще-то ты написал, что ухаживал за мной в течение полутора месяцев! Что я уехал из Эребора, потому что гномы слишком грубы для меня, то ли дело благородные эльфы! Что мой упрек был несправедлив — ты не вспомнил обо мне, а всегда думал, но раз уж я решил...

— А разве я был неправ?

Бильбо потер лицо руками.

— Мать моя мамочка... — пробормотал он. — Скажи-ка мне, Торин, для начала: откуда я знал, что ты за мной ухаживаешь?

Торин посмотрел на него непонимающе. Бильбо ответил ему прямым и честным взглядом.

— Я не оставался с тобой наедине, как прилично в таких случаях. Я наблюдал за тобой и делал для тебя то, что нравилось. Я старался как можно лучше узнать тебя, но не задавая вопросов, а просто... — Бильбо все смотрел на него и качал головой, и мир вдруг перевернулся в голове Торина. — Ох.

— Вот именно. Знаешь, как это выглядело с моей стороны? Мы проснулись рядом, а потом ты перестал говорить со мной. Ты избегал меня. Ты заботился обо мне из благодарности.

— Я подарил тебе трубку.

— Да. Я разбил ее, когда твой ворон свалился с неба на мою скамейку.

— У тебя все еще растут подсолнухи? — невпопад спросил Торин.

— Нет. Я выкорчевал их, когда восстанавливал усадьбу. Так что семечки пришлось покупать, ни очень полезны, из них можно делать масло и класть в выпечку. Торин, почему ты не сказал мне про ваши обычаи?

— Потому что я не был уверен, — ответил он со вздохом, садясь на край непоколебимого железного стола. — Ты стоил дороже целого мира, а я не был уверен, что стою тебя. И что смогу дать тебе то, чего ты заслуживаешь. Камень ведь был прав. У меня холодное сердце.

— Чушь, — ответил Бильбо сердито. — У тебя холодная жизнь, а не сердце, но тут уж я ничего не могу поделать, если ты не захочешь.

— А ты? Захочешь?

— Да зачем бы я приехал такую даль! — воскликнул Бильбо, совсем, видно, потеряв терпение, и Торин не выдержал: схватил его, притянул к себе и обнял так крепко, что, кажется, явись сейчас сам Махал и попробуй разнять это объятие — ничего бы у него не вышло.

— Прости меня за грубое письмо, — пробормотал Торин, прижимаясь губами к кудрявой макушке.

— А ты прости меня за то, что не ответил, — глухо ответил Бильбо. — Ты не представляешь, как я был зол. К тому же склеить трубку так и не вышло — я потерял пару осколков.

— Я подарю тебе новую. Это наш обычай. Если подарок приняли — значит, к тебе благосклонны. А ты уехал...

— Я бы с ума тут сошел от твоей холодности.

Торин тяжело вздохнул.

— А какие обычаи у вас на этот случай?

— Да никаких, — ответил Бильбо с досадой. — Конечно, если встречаются парень и девушка, то есть много обрядов вроде ваших. А если такие, как я... что ж, они могут ходить куда-то вместе, даже жить вместе. Но о них говорят далеко не так хорошо, как о других парах. Потому и обычаев никаких нет: все норовят признаться друг другу поскорее, чтобы не мучиться понапрасну. Можно ведь и ошибиться.

— Хоббиты странные существа, — проворчал Торин. — И таких, как ты, больше нет на свете.

Бильбо поднял голову и посмотрел на него счастливыми глазами. А Торин поцеловал его, и это было словно после долгой и тяжкой дороги окунуться в прохладное озеро, над которым пляшут золотистые стрекозы и сияет в вышине ласковое солнце.

— Я забыл, что ты чужак, — пробормотал он в теплые губы. — Я забыл, что ты из другого народа, и даже не подумал, что ты можешь не понять меня.

— Еще бы, — слабо фыркнул Бильбо. — Я и сам уже не понимаю, кто я. Иногда очень жалею, что у меня больше нет когтей — ими все-таки было очень удобно рыхлить розы. И колени мерзнут по вечерам.

— Я никогда не дам тебе замерзнуть. Махал, я ведь думал, что не нужен тебе! Каково же тебе-то было, когда я...

— Не надо, — твердо сказал Бильбо. — Я не собираюсь это обсуждать. Сейчас ведь все хорошо, да?

— Лучше и быть не может. — Торин улыбнулся.

— Ну, тогда отпусти-ка меня, я достану твой подарок.

Торин послушался— правда, не сразу, а через несколько долгих и сладких поцелуев, и только потому, что они грозили вот-вот перерасти во что-то другое. Раскрасневшийся Бильбо отступил о него, слегка пошатываясь, и потащил через голову ремень сумки, и пока копался в ней, Торин думал о его словах, о своей холодной жизни. И о том, сможет ли он дать Бильбо все то тепло, которого он заслуживает.

— Вот, — сказал Бильбо застенчиво и протянул ему что-то, завернутое в тонкую серую бумагу.

Торин развернул сверток и охнул. Вышивка по вороту и рукавам синей рубахи тонкого льна струилась серебром, мелкий речной жемчуг ласкал пальцы.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Бильбо, и он понял, что, кажется, слишком долго молчал.

— По нашим обычаям, если кто-то хочет... жениться. Он дарит украшение или вышитую рубаху.

— Ой, — сказал Бильбо слабо. Торин поднял взгляд и увидел, что его хоббит совсем покраснел, но глаза у него смеялись. — Так значит, я сделал предложение королю?

Торин расхохотался — так стало вдруг легко, таким теплым и ласковым показался ему привычный каменный мир.

— Ну, не ждать же тебе, пока король наконец решится.

— Это точно, — согласился Бильбо, обнимая его. — Только он ведь до сих пор так и не сказал мне ничего такого, чтобы...

— А ведь и ты не сказал, мастер Бэггинс, — перебил его Торин, гладя широкой ладонью по горячей щеке. — Только делал. И я люблю тебя — за все, что ты делал, и за все, что ты есть.

— И я люблю тебя, Торин Дубощит, — улыбнулся Бильбо. — За все, что ты есть, и за все, что ты делаешь, и за все, что не можешь сделать. И если хочешь...

Торин, не дав договорить, прильнул к его губам.

В долине опять пошел снег. На серых перилах галереи эреборские вороны, поеживаясь, дремали, стараясь не слушать разглагольствования Брана.

— Поверьте мне, почтенные, скоро мы все заживем нормальной жизнью! Я сразу это понял, едва увидел хоббита у эльфийского короля и узнал, что он направляется к Горе. Знали бы вы, какая кладовая…

— И когда только гром разразит этого обжору, — проворчал старейшина и спрятал клюв поглубже под крыло.

Он слишком хорошо знал, что двуногие и бескрылые кормят воронов только тогда, когда убивают друг друга. Судя по всему, этого не стоило ждать в ближайшие годы. А Бран Белокрылый, которого следовало бы переименовать в Брана Толстопузого, был идеалистом, как все юнцы, и болтуном, каких поискать.

…Хотя, если подумать, из воронов лишь он один близко знал хоббита, что вернулся сегодня из далекого Шира к эреборскому королю.

fin


End file.
